Stuck In A Blizzard With You
by Kittysneko1119
Summary: On a forced trip to NYC as Dumbledore's dying wish, Severus and Harry must go together during winter vacation, must to their dismay. During their tour, a blizzard strikes, shutting off the power, trapping them in an elevator. HPxSS


**Title: Stuck in a Blizzard with You**

**Author: Yours truly**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This was beta-d by me. So, it sucks. LOL My apologizes, k? Don't hate me. I recently became obsessed with SSxHP. So, my high usually lasts a few months, then I'll see what I get obsessed with next….on another note, this is my FIRST EVER HP FIC. SO…they're probably ooc, cuz… I don't think I can really capture them that well, but hey, I tried. Alsooo..I think that's about it. Read, if you're kind, review, till then, here ya go.**

**Summary: On a forced trip to NYC by Dumbledore as his dying wish, Harry and Severus tour around the city. Harry must fight off his desires for the Potion's Master while Snape just wants to survive the trip. What happens when a blizzard strikes shutting off the power and they're stuck in an elevator ?**

**Ch.1 **

Severus was not as thrilled as Harry for their upcoming trip to New York. It was the holiday vacations and almost all of the students had returned home to spend the holidays with their family, save for a group of Raven claws and a few Hufflepuffs. Harry, who usually spent the holiday vacations with the Weasley's, was informed by McGonagall that this year he would spend his vacation in New York City. Harry had been excited at first, until he was told who he would be spending it with. Severus Snape was to be with him and supervise. Harry and Snape had argued about, what they thought was, her decision for hours. Harry was of age, and with Voldemort defeated, it's not as if he would need protection. He was more than capable of handling a trip to a foreign city on his own. She said it was a request by Albus Dumbledore before his death. That immediately shut them up. Grudgingly, they accepted.

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, looking around to make sure he had packed everything. They would be departing on their flight soon. He had about an hour left before he would have to go meet with his professor for their flight. He wore his comfortable muggle clothes: a green shirt with black jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He contemplated cutting his hair before he left. It was long, already touching his shoulders. He ran his hand through the messy locks. He decided against it.

He smiled sadly. It did feel bittersweet now that the war was over. He was free to live his life the way he wanted to, but at the same time, he was still looked at as the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. What did that result in? Fame. Unwanted fame. He couldn't go anywhere without being stopped , thanked or praised. It drove him close to insanity. He just wanted some privacy, but no one seemed to understand that. Harry placed his hands in his jeans pockets. At least in New York, he'd be away from all of it. Even if it was for a short while, it was still something he was willing to take.

He groaned. Severus Snape. How in the bloody hell was he going to survive this? Bad enough he wanted to pounce the man every chance he got but now he was going to be alone with him and wasn't sure how much more self control he had within him. He wanted to just shag the man till he was exhausted, and then some. Harry put on a necklace Draco had given him as an early Christmas gift. It was silver, but had a red and emerald pendant to signify the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors united. Harry's gift to him was similar. This only increased everyone's suspicion that he and Draco are in a relationship. They had gotten closer after the defeat of Voldemort. They actually sat together more often than not. Even Herminoe and Ron have gotten used to him and even slowly, but surely, began to like him. It didn't help that neither of them denied being in a relationship.

For the last hour, he decided he would write some letters to his friends who went on vacation and ask them to keep him updated on how they are doing. He wondered how Snape was fairing.

Severus watched the minutes tick by. Only ten minutes before he would have to meet up with Harry and go to the air port. He didn't see the reason to be traveling the muggle way, but McGonagall had insisted on it. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired and hoped he would be able to sleep for the plane ride or at least read in peace. He wasn't fond of spending the next two weeks with Harry Bloody Potter. He glanced back at the time. Time to go. He gathered his things, using the weightless charm so it wouldn't be a problem and exited out of his room.

At the airport, everything went by uneventfully. It was rather boring and a tad frustrating because of the fact they had to wait in line for their belongings to be checked and to walk around to find their gate. People were being rude since they wanted to get on their way already. Severus' wand was taken away from Harry the moment they met up so no muggle would be harmed. Severus had protested and was even furious that Harry had the galls to take his wand away, but Harry would have none of it. He said he was 'looking after the muggles lives'. They were finally seated in their plane; first class. Severus looked out his window warily. For some reason, his stomach was starting to churn. He felt a sense of anxiety. Was this muggle contraption safe? Were they capable of something complex?

Harry, on the other hand, was perfectly comfortable. He patted his pillow and placed it behind his head to relax. He took out a book he had been reading earlier and flipped open to the page he had stopped. Severus was surprised Potter even read books. He was even more surprised to see it wasn't a picture book. Then again, he did underestimate Potter's intelligence. The book was really thick, and no doubt would be occupying his time the entire flight. A flight attendant came and gave the directions of safety precautions. Severus listened intently, making sure everything she said was within reach and working properly. Potter, on the other, barely paid any mind to what she was saying. When she finished instructing, she looked down and saw Harry. Harry glanced up from his book and winked at her, making her blush. Severus' face turned a slight hint of red with anger. Was the boy really going to flirt with her? He decided he would read his potion's books he brought for the flight so that he could ignore the boy.

The flight was long and exhausting. Harry had spent it reading and occasionally flirting playfully with the flight attendant. At one point, Severus had commented on it.

"I never pegged you as the flirtatious type, Potter." Severus said in an off-handed matter, as if he didn't care. "Aren't you supposed to be a _noble_ Gryffindor?" He had heard the rumors that he and Draco were in a relationship. At first he was confused when he heard it, especially when he felt something like jealousy, but didn't understand why.

Harry smirked, his gaze not removing from his book. "Does it bother you that it's not directed at you?" Harry didn't know what he meant by nobility. Flirting wasn't something to be looked down on.

Severus clenched his teeth in annoyance. He knew the boy was arrogant, but to be so bold to even suggest such a thing! Bloody Gryffindor! "Of course not. Why would I want any attention from such an impudent brat?" he answered smoothly.

He shrugged in response. "Because you secretly desire me." it was said in a 'duh' tone. Harry sneaked a glance at Severus and almost burst out laughing. The man was giving him a glare that, if looks could kill, Harry would be dead twice over. Instead, he opted to chuckle. "I'm only kidding." Although, he really wished he wasn't.

Severus scoffed. "As if I would want to put such a ridiculous idea in your head. You're already too full of yourself. Just like your father was, you're an exact replica of him." He hissed angrily.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. He saw that comment completely uncalled for. For years he was trying to put it into Severus' mind that he is _not _James Potter. He is Harry Potter. His own person. "I'm not my father, Professor. So please kindly _shut_ it." He went back to his reading.

"Don't be rude, Potter! Don't forget I can still make this trip unbearable for such insolent behavior!"

Harry pointedly ignored him. Realizing that he would not get a response, he went back to reading with a scowl on his face.

When they had grabbed their luggage and headed out, it was dark. Harry glanced at the time. 11pm. It was rather late. He hailed a taxi for him and Severus. The cab took them to their hotel, where they checked in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape… Okay, your room number is 246. Here is your key." He smiled and handed Harry the key.

"We're sharing a room?" Harry asked in surprise. His heart raced at the thought. The man simply nodded. Harry's mouth twitched when he tried to hide his smile. He and Severus Snape were going to share a hotel room. He felt excitement overcome his earlier exhaustion. He did his best to hide this from Snape, though.

Severus was outraged. "I demand you give me a separate room." He nearly growled. What had Albus been thinking? Putting him and _Potter _of all people to stay in the same hotel room, it was just unnatural!

The attendant looked at Snape apologetically. "I'm sorry but we're booked. You'd have to wait at least 5 days for the next room to be available for you."

Harry rolled his eyes and started to tug Severus along with him to head to their room. "You'll simply have to deal with it, Professor. I'm tired. I think we can survive a few days sharing a room." He let go of Snape when he had tried to jerk away from Harry's grip, as if it burned. Quietly, Severus followed him. He was right. After a long trip and not having slept much, they could sleep and go adventuring in the morning. He wondered what time Harry would wake up. It didn't matter. He wouldn't allow the brat to mess up his sleeping schedule. He would wake up 7 A.M sharp like he usually did when he was on vacation. They made it to their room and entered it. It was a very nice hotel room. It was spacious. It even had what seemed like a living-room. The furniture was practically brand new. Harry placed his luggage in the living room for now then made his way to the bedroom while Severus went to the bathroom.

What Harry saw made his heart race and at the same time, cause him to laugh. One king sized-bed, a 42" flat screen T.V, one large drawer cabinet, and a Jacuzzi right next to the bed. Oh, Albus, you sly devil. Chuckling in amusement, Harry stripped off his clothing until he was only in his boxers and made his way to his bed. As soon as his head rested on the comfortable pillow, he fell asleep.

Severus came out of the bathroom and inspected the hotel room. It was very nice. Wondering what the bedroom looked like, he walked into it. He let out a gasp at what he saw. He swallowed his shout. What in the name of Merlin was this? A couples _suit_? He looked at the Jacuzzi. That was just ridiculous. What on earth would they need a Jacuzzi for? Feeling a migraine rising, he opted to just go to sleep. He would deal with it in the morning. He slept at the very edge of the bed, as far as he could be from Potter, then fell asleep.

**AN: Alright loves, that's just ch.1. Not much happens now, but the next chapter should be better. Um, I hope you like it. Please take pity on me lol I'd really appreciate a review, tell me how you think. Im really really REALLY SORRY for grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. Either way, I hope you enjoyed so far. **


End file.
